


Photo

by PreciousBae



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Related, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Past Dongchan Implied, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousBae/pseuds/PreciousBae
Summary: Why would Dongheon keep a folder of Yeonho's pictures on his phone? Yeonho finds out why when he walks in on Dongheon using his pictures to relieve stress, and offers him an alternate option.
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> My first VRVR nsfw fic! I hope you enjoy this 💕💕💕

Dongheon had slammed his door shut. It was the first indication that all was not well.

While the rest of them had roommates, Dongheon was lucky enough to have a room to himself. Still, Yeonho knew that the leader hated being closed off from the others, even when they were annoying and troublesome. Hence the reason for leaving his door open; it was a sign of welcome if any of them ever needed something or someone. 

“I’ll talk to him.”

Gyehyeon gave him a skeptical look. “You said that an hour ago.”

Yeonho flushed, his cheeks warming. “I just wanted to – to give him some time to cool down,” he scrambled for an excuse. “I’ll – I can go right now.”

Gyehyeon studied him over his mug of coffee “So then?”

“So then?” Yeonho stared.

“Why aren’t you going?”

“Oh – oh yeah,” he slid off the end of the couch, glancing over his shoulder at Gyehyeon who had a strange smile on his face. 

Yeonho didn’t know why he felt so obligated to be the one to check on Dongheon. He had nothing to do with the leader’s anger. Actually, for once, neither of them was to blame for his foul mood. They’d been having a great day. Practice for their upcoming show was flawless, they had fun interacting with their fans during their VLive and then… it all went downhill when Dongheon and Gyehyeon went to work on music in the studio.

By Gyehyeon’s account, Yeonho found out that Dongheon had accidentally deleted a track he’d spent hours working on. The leader’s anger and frustration at himself had been palpable as soon as he’d walked into the dorm.

He stood idly in front of the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. 

Nothing. 

He knocked again, straining his ears but only hearing the slight squeak of the bed. Was he asleep? Or… Yeonho’s eyes widened. What if something was wrong? 

On impulse, he turned the door handle, pushing the door open and halting in his tracks. 

“What the fuck, Yeonho?” Dongheon ripped out his earphones, obviously mortified at the intrusion.

Yeonho noted several things. One, Dongheon had his jeans tugged down to his knees and his fingers wrapped around his erection. Two, Dongheon had a very nice looking dick. Three, Dongheon’s phone, now thrown aside, displayed his gallery set to play a slideshow. Four, Yeonho’s photos were on display.

Strangely enough, Yeonho already knew that Dongheon had a whole folder of his photos. There were some kinds of things you wished you weren’t privy to – this was one of them. Yeonho blamed it on the banana cake.

<>

Yeonho and Hoyoung had planned on baking it on their day off. The recipe was simple, but not simple enough for either of them to remember. “Was it  _ two _ cups of flour or two and a half?” Hoyoung questioned, hands on his hips.

Yeonho groaned. He’d been sure it was two, but Hoyoung created a few doubts now. “No idea,” he admitted. “Should we google a new recipe?”

They shared a blank look, both coming to the same conclusion – that their phones were down the hallway and in their room. “Okay,” Hoyoung shrugged. “Get your phone. I’ll wait.”

“ _ Me _ ?” Yeonho pointed to his own chest, affronted. “I’ll wait here.  _ You _ get yours.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Hoyoung frowned. “Your room is closer.”

“You can’t be serious right now,” Yeonho narrowed his eyes. “Hoyoung, we share the same room!”

Hoyoung gave him a fiendish grin and Yeonho knew he’d use his go-to excuse. “Well,  _ I _ am the older one so...”

Yeonho scowled, rolling his eyes but unable to counter his argument. He started towards the kitchen doorway, walking head-first into the solid chest of Lee Dongheon. The leader chuckled when Yeonho gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, hyung.”

“It’s fine,” Dongheon waived his apology away with a grin, but made no move to vacate the doorway. He lifted his arms into a skyward stretch, and Yeonho couldn’t help but notice the way his t-shirt hugged his biceps, or the way the t-shirt shifted upwards, revealing a glimpse of the crevices on his abdomen.

He’d been working out. Yeonho knew this, of course. He admired all of the other members who worked on their free days. Yeonho always felt more productive reading or practising his vocals or doing something… less painful than working out.

His eyes roved over the exposed strip of Dongheon’s tanned skin. He felt a dash of envy with something else he really did not want to think about right now… But it sent a shiver down his spine and his stomach did a somersault.

He brought his eyes back up to Dongheon’s face, flushing when he realized the older man had been watching him. “I um,” he scratched the back of his head, and averted his eyes, choosing instead to stare at a spot beyond Dongheon’s shoulder. And then he did what he always did when in a tight spot. He began to babble. “I was just going to – to um fetch my phone because we – we – Hoyoung and I – we were just going to bake a cake – a banana cake and we need a recipe so um, yeah, I need my phone to search for one and uh –”

“You can always use mine,” Dongheon’s hands felt to his side, and he drew his phone out of his back pocket. “Just leave it on my dresser when you’re done, okay?” He drew a complicated pattern to unlock his phone.

Yeonho, grateful that Dongheon had put a stop to his babbling, accepted the phone with a smile. “Hyung, thank you so much.”

Dongheon winked, sending Yeonho’s stomach into a twisting frenzy once more, and he was glad when the leader turned to leave.

“You should tell him,” Hoyoung glanced at Yeonho when they’d just finished mixing the batter.

“Huh?” Yeonho stared, baffled. “What – what do you mean?”

Hoyoung rolled his eyes and gave him a wry smile, emptying the cake batter into a cake tin. “I  _ know _ you, Yeonho. I see how you look at him.”

Yeonho cocked his head to the side, mouth slightly agape. “Hoyoung, I –”

“You know Dongheon and Minchan used to mess around, right?” Hoyoung glanced at him.

A soap-sudded spoon slipped from Yeonho’s hand clattering into the sink. Sure, Yeonho knew that Dongheon and Minchan did  _ things _ – they have since pre-debut. It was something unspoken between everyone in the group. They all had their own ways of relieving stress and no one judged anyone else. But this was the first time anyone had acknowledged that kind of thing aloud. 

“Well,” Hoyoung went on, pushing the cake tin into the oven, “they haven’t in a long time.”

Yeonho kept his eyes on the dishes he was supposed to be washing. He’d never discussed this kind of thing with either of the members before. He was always considered one of the younger ones, but he’d graduated well over year ago, so maybe things would change.

“Why?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice was high-pitched giving away his nervousness. “Why don’t they anymore?”

Hoyoung sighed dramatically, and over his shoulder Yeonho glimpsed him tapping away on Dongheon’s phone.

“Hoyoung, no!” Yeonho’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t invade their leader’s privacy that way. “Hoyoung,” Yeonho spoke through gritted teeth, his fingers closing around the blonde’s arm. “Give. Me. The. Phone.” This was no time for one of Hoyoung’s pranks.

Hoyoung pulled away from Yeonho. “I’m tired of the both of you shying away from what you want. Just take a look at this.” He held the phone up for Yeonho to see.

And for the life of him, Yeonho couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. His jaw hung as Hoyoung scrolled through Dongheon’s photo gallery. There had to be some kind of mistake. Why would Dongheon have all those photos of Yeonho? Some photos were from fan sites, others had been uploaded by Yeonho on Twitter. “I really – I don’t understand.”

“You don’t?” Hoyoung’s eyes were open wider than Yeonho’s now. “You really don’t understand?”

Yeonho shrugged his shoulders, coming to his senses and snatching the phone from Hoyoung’s grasp. Before he could argue, Yeonho had locked the phone. “I’m going to leave this in his room. And  _ you _ are not going to mention this to anyone.” He gave Hoyoung a threatening look before departing.

<>

Despite the embarrassment visible on both their faces, Yeonho found it difficult to tear his eyes away from Dongheon.

Dongheon had hurriedly pulled up his pants, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he faced Yeonho. He ran his fingers through his raven hair, teeth pressing into his lower lip. For a moment, maybe two, they stared at each other.

“So this is why you’ve been keeping my photos?” Yeonho had to ask. “You have a whole folder of them, don’t you?”

“Oh, fuck…”Dongheon’s mouth hung agape. “You  _ know _ about that?”

Yeonho nodded, hands stuffed into the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“Can you sit down?” Dongheon implored. “I promise I can explain it.” He looked and sounded terrified, and Yeonho felt a smidgen of guilt.

“Fine.” He sat on the edge of the bed, leaving as much distance between them as possible.

Dongheon took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. “At first it was just – you’re just so…” he made a strangled noise as he struggled to find the word. “You’re pretty – no, beautiful – handsome – all of it.”

Yeonho could feel his cheeks burn but he kept his eyes fixed on the crisscross pattern of the tiles. He tried to keep his breathing steady, a cool wisp of air drifted in and out of his parted lips. 

“So I would look at you during practice and…” Dongheon huffed out an embarrassed laugh. “It made things really difficult for me.” Yeonho thought about all the times Dongheon had asked for a break in the middle of their practice sessions, and it suddenly made sense. “And Minchan... I mean, he and I – well, you know about that, I’m sure. Anyway, I told him we had to stop. It just wasn’t working for me anymore. I wanted  _ you _ too badly.”

Yeonho turned to look at him now, baffled at how he could possibly have that effect on Dongheon. 

“So I used your photos,” Dongheon hung his head, ashamed. “It’s the only way I can get off now. I’m sorry. I know it’s… I know you probably hate me for this –”

“I don’t,” Yeonho said quickly, and Dongheon’s head snapped up. “I don’t hate you, hyung. I get it. You’re stressed out. And if – if that helps then…”

“You’re just saying that,” Dongheon looked at him quizzically. “But you don’t have to lie. And don’t worry, I’ll stop. I’ll…” he scooped his phone off the bed, and before Yeonho realized what he was doing, he’d deleted the entire folder of pictures.

“Hyung!” Yeonho’s eyes widened. “I –”

“I need a shower,” Dongheon murmured, rising to his feet. “I’m really sorry, Yeonho.”

Yeonho watched him leave, a part of him wanting to stop Dongheon, another part too passive to do so. Yeonho wasn’t shy by any means, but this – this situation intimidated him. It was foreign territory. 

For a few seconds, he sat with his head in his hands, contemplating this disastrous turn of events. And unexpectedly, Hoyoung’s words drifted into his mind. 

_ I know you, Yeonho. I see how you look at him. _

How did Yeonho look at Dongheon? Was it…? Could it be the same way Dongheon looked at him? He would never deny it – Dongheon was attractive. And maybe… No,  _ definitely _ , Yeonho was attracted to him. Why else was the image of Dongheon’s biceps burned into mind? Why else would Yeonho jerk off to that image almost every night? 

A bubble of guilt swelled in his chest. He’d just sat there while Dongheon felt ashamed and condemned himself for using Yeonho to get off, but all this time, Yeonho had been doing the same.

Yeonho took a deep breath, knocking on the door, once, twice, thrice. This was risky. If Dongheon turned him away, it would be humiliating.

The door opened a sliver, enough for Yeonho to see the surprise flicker across Dongheon’s face. “Can I come in?” Dongheon had only a white towel wrapped around his waist, and had been in the process of retrieving his shampoo from one of the cabinets. Yeonho could feel his own jeans become incredibly uncomfortable and he had to force his eyes away from Dongheon’s arms.

The leader looked confused, his brows drawn together. “Yeonho, what…?”

“Can I – um –” Why was this so difficult? “Can I shower with you?”

Dongheon tilted his head to the side, contemplative. “You really  _ want _ to?”

Yeonho had to chuckle at this. “Why else would I ask?”

Stripping in front of Dongheon was a new experience. He was aware of the older man’s eyes on him the entire time. He began with his hoodie, unzipping it and fumbling a bit as he attempted to free himself from it. When he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, Dongheon reached out, placing a hand over his. “May I?”

Slowly, Yeonho nodded, lifting his hands and allowing Dongheon to pull his t-shirt over his head. Instinctively, he used a hand to cover the flat expanse of his torso. Dongheon chuckled, prying his hand away, running his fingertips around Yeonho’s waist, down his spine, around his hips.

Yeonho squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered at the cool touch of Dongheon’s fingers, his breathing becoming slightly erratic, more so when Dongheon’s fingers undid the buttons on his jeans. He began to pull down the zipper, excruciatingly slowly. And finally, Yeonho felt his jeans and underwear being tugged down until they pooled at his feet.

He opened his eyes, taken aback by the intensity with which Dongheon was staring at him. And feeling a sudden burst of bravery, he closed the gap between them, placed a hand on the other’s cheek, and connected their lips. 

Dongheon’s lips were soft, brushing lightly over his, and when he wound his arms around Yeonho’s neck, fingers carding through Yeonho’s golden hair, their kiss turned fiery, lips parting. Dongheon’s tongue found Yeonho’s, hot and caressing, and Yeonho couldn’t help the low moan that slipped from his mouth. Dongheon tasted faintly of peaches and cola. Warm and delicious.

Dongheon began to back them into the shower, the warm spray of water forcing them to part for a few seconds. He flinched when Yeonho’s fingers made contact with his wet skin, and despite his nerves, Yeonho couldn’t help the smug smile that found its way onto his lips. He just wished he knew what to do now.

“I’m not sure…” Yeonho blushed. “I mean, this is the first time…”

“You can do whatever you like,” Dongheon said gently, reading the worry on Yeonho’s face.

Yeonho felt like a kid being taken to a candy store for the first time. He couldn’t resist kissing Dongheon’s flesh – down his arms, one and then the other; his chest, over his pecs, tracing their outlines, then down between them to his abs. On impulse he fell to his knees on the marble, kissing his way down each side of his sharp V-cut. 

He’d watched porn. He knew the theory behind this. It couldn’t be that difficult.

He felt Dongheon tense, but he intentionally ignored his dick, choosing instead to make his way down one thigh, holding the back of his knee as he kissed his shin and the side of his calf and his foot, then the opposite ankle and back up; his knee, his thigh, his hip. He slid a hand around, cupping his firm, taut ass. His tongue flicked out to lick the groove of his abs, his fingers digging into the hard muscle of his backside. 

Dongheon rested his hands on Yeonho’s shoulders, breathing deeply, watching him. Yeonho eyed his cock which was still at rest, hanging down and curving to one side a bit. With his hands still gripping his ass, he leaned forward, kissing his sac. A kiss at first, just the touch of his lips, but when Dongheon tightened his grip on his shoulders, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue to lick a long stripe along his cock, all the way up his balls, and then took his sac fully into his mouth. It didn’t taste of anything, which was just as well – Yeonho wasn’t sure he could handle something awful-tasting.

He began to suck gently and Dongheon hissed, his fingers digging into Yeonho’s skin. Yeonho felt his cock, lying across his cheek, begin to harden. It was a victory for Yeonho – his first win. He was on the right track.

Yeonho tilted his head so the length of Dongheon’s cock rested on his face while he sucked his balls. 

“Fuck, Yeonho.  _ Fuck _ ,” Dongheon hissed.

Alarmed, Yeonho backed away. “Does that – how does that feel?”

But Dongheon looked panicked. “Why’d you stop? Fuck, it felt good.”

“Oh,” Yeonho blinked in surprised. “I’ll do it again then.”

“Please. Yes. Fuck.”

So Yeonho obliged. With every touch of his lips and tongue, Dongheon’s sac tightened and his cock hardened. Yeonho made sure to grasp his ass tightly, both for balance and also for the way Dongheon’s flesh felt in his hands. Feeling Dongheon’s cock harden to a semi-erection, he moved his mouth to his shaft. A long, agonizingly slow lick, lifted his cock, and the head was eclipsed by Yeonho’s mouth. But Yeonho gave him one gentle suck, before pulling away. 

Dongheon swore under his breath and Yeonho chuckled. “Hyung, you sound a bit frustrated,” he taunted with an impish grin.

Without waiting for any response, he did it once more, licking from balls to tip, pausing at the end to suck as much of his length as he could fit into his mouth. The harder and thicker Dongheon got, the less confident Yeonho became. How was all of this going to fit in his mouth?

The older male was nearly at full erection now, his beautiful penis standing straight up, veined and straining, skin stretched, head glistening with Yeonho’s saliva, balls tight against his body. All the while, hot water beat down against Dongheon’s back, keeping the shower cubicle full of steam. 

Oh, well, Yeonho could try anyway.

With a nervous smile, Yeonho turned his head sideways, wrapping his lips around the older male’s girth, licking him with his tongue, sliding his mouth down to the root and then back up, taking him in his mouth until his tip hit the back of his throat. Yeonho leaned forward, opening his throat and taking him in deeper still. 

Dongheon rumbled and moaned, gasped as Yeonho backed away and then licked down the other side, taking his taut sac into his mouth again. He hissed again, but soon his hiss became a drawn out moan when Yeonho slid his fingers into the crease of his ass. A single gentle suckle of his balls, and then he moved back up to wrap his lips around his head. 

There was something he wanted to try, but how would Dongheon react? Not badly, he hoped. If he got a bad reaction, he’d just apologise and melt into the ground.

At the same moment that Yeonho sucked on him hard, he slid his fingers over Dongheon’s hole, making sure all ten fingers deliberately brushed against the tight knot of muscle and back up. He immediately noticed the tension in the older male’s body. His eyes flickered up to Dongheon’s face, asking a question.

Dongheon nodded in encouragement. “It’s good,” he murmured, sucking in a deep breath. “Go on, baby,” he urged, his eyes wide, his breaths shallow.

Yeonho felt giddy with excitement. He placed a light kiss on the head of Dongheon’s cock. “Hyung?” he hesitated before making his request. It was something he always imagined. “Can you pull my hair? Pull it and umm…”

Dongheon’s jaw lowered. He looked astounded. “And?”

Yeonho told him, but the words came out in a shy whisper, and Dongheon narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

Yeonho flushed. “Pull my hair hard and fuck my mouth.”

Dongheon let out a disbelieving laugh. “Are – are you serious? This is your first time. I –”

“Hyung, please.”

So Dongheon buried his fingers in Yeonho’s wet hair, gripping it near the roots. One of Yeonho’s hands, reached around to cup the half-moon globe of his ass, while the other hand was now on the crease near his thigh, his middle finger pressed against his hole. 

Yeonho buried his cock in his mouth, licking the tip and then swirling his tongue around the head. When Yeonho took him in deep again, Dongheon cursed, tightening his grip on his hair. He was so thick now that Yeonho’s lips were stretched, and he felt every pulse of blood in the veins of his cock. He was close, Yeonho knew. But still his body was tense, rock hard and still. 

Yeonho’s finger worked harder against his asshole and his eyes flickered down to lock on Yeonho’s. Something in his expression darkened, his chest swelling as he took a deep breath. Yeonho slid the older male’s cock between his lips, and this time Dongheon shifted his hips, pushing into Yeonho’s down-thrust. Before he could touch his throat, Yeonho backed away, and Dongheon immediately pulled back. Again, Yeonho lowered his mouth on his cock, and Dongheon matched his motion. When Yeonho started bobbing, Dongheon’s hips moved accordingly, shallow thrusts to match. When Yeonho set a steady rhythm, he also began to push his finger into the ring of muscle in his ass. Throaty moans left Dongheon’s mouth, one after another, and then Yeonho’s fingertip slid in just a bit, causing the older man to curse out loud.

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ , Yeonho!”

Yeonho’s hair was now in a firm grip in both Dongheon’s hands, just the way the younger enjoyed it. Yeonho’s throat opened more, and he took Dongheon in deeper. He pushed his finger in a little more and Dongheon couldn’t hold back then, pulling Yeonho by the hair onto his cock. 

Yeonho moaned and the vibrations on his length made Dongheon growl and thrust again. Yeonho slid his finger in further, but not too much; only the first knuckle of his middle finger had been sucked in. Slowly he moved his finger in a circular motion, and it was enough for Dongheon to lose all control.

Yeonho looked at him slyly, letting him move as hard as he wanted but pulling away from his thrusts until he groaned in protest. Then, without warning, Yeonho downed him, taking him into his throat so that his balls touched his lower lip. The younger male felt a moment of triumph that he’d actually been able to take in that much of him. 

“Yeonho, I’m coming,” Dongheon warned. Yeonho backed away and suckled on the springy head of his cock, giving him shallow bobs to thrust into. “Can I uh… Can I come on your face?”

Yeonho had to make a split-second decision and his curiosity won out. He gave a slight shake of his head, still bobbing on him, one hand tightly gripping the flesh of his ass, the middle finger of his other hand, still inside his hole, slowly thrusting in and out.

Dongheon growled in frustration, and his sac tightened. “Yeonho, I’m gonna… Gonna come.”

He felt Dongheon’s cock throb and then felt his cock jerk. He came with a burst of hot, salty, musky cum on his tongue. Yeonho moaned as he swallowed the first gush of milky substance – it tasted… not bad – just different.

He pulled away from Dongheon’s cock, sliding his fist down his length and stroking him to milk the second stream from his cock. A jet of white cum spurted onto Yeonho’s face, coating his parted lips, and his cheeks. 

Finally, Dongheon stumbled backward, wrenching himself from Yeonho’s grip. Satisfied, Yeonho stood up, watching the leader sagging against the wall of the shower. He felt powerful, accomplished, and satisfied. He’d always thought of Dongheon as perfectly composed, a leader who prided himself on self-control and restraint, and Yeonho had just managed to reduce him to a panting, boneless mess.

Yeonho only realized his own aching need when Dongheon wrapped his fingers around his leaking erection. He leaned back against the wall, as the older man began to stroke him, fingers sliding along his length. Yeonho bucked his hips, tunnelling his cock through Dongheon’s fist.

This was the first time his cock had someone else’s hand wrapped around it. He could already feel the pleasure building, his core tightening, tighter, tighter… He tucked his head into the crook of Dongheon’s neck, lips latching onto his skin. 

“Come for me,” Dongheon whispered. 

And that was all it took for Yeonho to come undone. Jets of cum spilled into Dongheon’s fist, washing away as the water sprayed over them. 

“Hyung?” Yeonho panted, wrapping his arms around Dongheon, leaving it up to the older keep them upright.

“Mm?”

“Did you really call me  _ baby _ just now?”

Dongheon snorted. “Slip of the tongue.”

Yeonho’s body shook with silent laughter. “Hyung?”

“Mm?”

“Want to take a photo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
